Hijo y Cazador de Bruja
by Maestro Esenio Jesus
Summary: Muriel debe enfrentarse a un enemigo nuevo y a la vez que le duele enfrentarse su propio hijo Emilio ( OC mio), lo que traerá consecuencias


Operación: agente cazador de brujas

Emilio, miraba como los niños eran obligados a trabajar y forzados por orden de la Gran Bruja Negra,se sentía impotente no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y lo peor es que la bruja era su propia madre, una mujer extremadamente cruel y poderosa y sin embargo, Muriel la poderosa bruja oscura que había entrenado en las artes oscuras y vendido su cansado, debía poder contratacar. Liberar a los otros niños. Pero como podía enfrentarla. Era demasiado poderosa. Directamente sería un fracaso, en verdad. Aún recordaba cuando su madre no tenía esos poderes. Sólo se dedicaba a estar con el, pegó la ambición puede nublar a los humanos y corromperlos. Estaba mirando los recortes de diario de su madre que busca la Gran Bruja Blanca, aunque no sabía todos los detalles, pero también relacionados con los cazadores de bruja famosos Hansel y Gretel. Miraba como su madre estaba preparando pociones y miraba recortes. Emilio, resoplo, Muriel no le presto atención, pero procuraba que las otras brujas no se acercaran mucho a Emilio, pero no,podía demostrar debilidad. -Emilio, deja de estar ahí parado y sigue con tus tareas. AHORA. Emilio siguió barriendo y limpiando la casa, toda sucia por culpa de esas molestas brujas, como las odiaba y encima tenía que limpiar sus desastres. Secretamente le daba comida a sus compañeros niños por medio de Edward el Troll ogro proporcionado por el mismísimo Satanas luego de su pacto. Como deseaba poder terminar con esta locura y encima tenía prohibido salir a jugar en el bosque todo por culpa de su madre opresora, pero no era tonto como para ingeniar selvas y vérselas en problemas con ella. Tenía cero posibilidades. Pero desearía poder hacerlo. Ahora estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo, junto con las otras brujas, pero Emilio refunfuñaba, cosa que noto Muriel, quien estaba leyendo un libro, para las otras brujas era molesto ver a este niño, no entendían como su líder la gran bruja negra podía tener un niño, pero tenían prohibido acercasele, Muriel era más poderosa que ellas. Muriel, lo trataba como sirviente pero lo cuidaba y protegía. Pero, su hijo siempre demostraba ser molesto. - y Ahora que te pasa, Emilio. - Nada. -Anda dile a mami que te pasa. Emilio miro y se paró mirándola cara a cara, esta mujer le había dado la vida pero lo había ignorado por estas molestas brujas. -Sabes que pasa mami, que estoy harto de vivir en estas condiciones y con estas malditas brujas. Que no ves el daño que haces. Muriel miraba no era la primera vez que El Niño le desafiaba, había fuego en el y estaba igual de determinado que ella en sus planes. La bruja con cuernos miro y dijo molesta. -mocoso atrevido, con quien crees que hablas. - Cálmate vieja con cuernos, no vaya a ser que tenga que limartelos. La bruja se iba a lanzar a atacar al muchacho, que retrocedió, pero el ataque nunca llego pues Muriel la paro con telekinesia oscura y la arrojo lejos. Luego se acercó a Emilio. -Emil, parece que necesitas aprender más de responsabilidad. No eres consciente de lo que dices. Edward. El ogro apareció, Emilio sabía que a el tampoco le gustaba este trabajo y vida. -Pon a trabajar a Emilio, en el santuario de ceremonias y vigila que no escape. La bruja con cuernos se paró. - Para que aprendas tu lugar mocoso. Ahora Muriel se giraba hacia ella y mostraba su cara oscura. -Y tu vuelves a tratar de matar a mi hijo de nuevo y será lo último que hagas. Te quedo claro. Emilio barría el maldito santuario de ceremonias. - Porque mi madre está con esas brujas. Porque las prefiere más que a mi. - Ella tiene sus prioridades. Seguro se preocupa por ti. - No es verdad, antes solo estábamos ella y yo, pero ahora esta con esas locas brujas de porquería. -Pero ella te salvo la vida hace un rato. Emilio pensaba, tenía razón, tal vez aún había esperanza en su madre, pero su ambición por el poder eran mayores. Emilio tiró la escoba. La bruja Redhead lo vio y aterrizo y cargo energía oscura en sus manos. - Ponte a trabajar mocoso. - Me niego. La bruja se echo a reír. - Alucinante. Crees que puedes vencerme. Emilio prendió fuego un palo sin que lo viera hacerlo, detrás de su espalda, truco que le enseño Edward. -No, tienes razón he sido un iluso. Me gustaría demostrar que estoy arrepentido. -Arrodillate, mocoso. Emilio lo hizo y dejo que la bruja se acercara y justo cuando estaba cerca le clavo en la mano derecha el palo que de inmediato comenzó a retroceder y eso le dio la oportunidad a Emilio de escapar, desapareciendo a toda velocidad. Más Tarde Redhead le había contado lo ocurrido a la Gran Bruja Negra. - Mi Propio Hijo se me rebela en mi contra y ello que siempre lo he cuidado y protegido, y tu lo dejaste huir . No lo paraste. Bueno, no importa, esto no cambia los planes. Primero, me encargo de la Gran Bruja Blanca y luego buscare a Emilio. Y tu tonta no pudiste haberlo buscado. -Pero me atravesó mi mano derecha. -Bien,,que te sirva de castigo. Pero Emilio no fue visto de nuevo en 15 meses, tiempo que paso recorriendo lugares. Y aunque eso fue algo duro para Muriel, ella no se desvió de su objetivo. Más tarde, en la cueva guarida de las brujas. Redhead aterrizo. -ya es hora Luego,apareció la bruja de cuernos. - Sabes donde esta Emilio. - Escuche rumores de que tal vez haya muerto. Muriel se apartó un poco, podía ser una bruja oscura y cruel, pero Emilio seguía siendo su hijo y escuchar eso , no le gustaba en lo absoluto. -Como murió. - Según dicen los rumores, los aldeanos creyeron que era un hijo de bruja y lo mataron. Muriel dirigió su mirada a los niños capturados. -Ellos me quitaron a mi hijo, yo les quitare a los suyos. Y les haré pagar caro. Emilio miraba como Mina, la bruja blanca y antigua aprendiz de Adrianna estaba apunto de ser asesinada, pero antes de eso se topó con una mujer. - Que haces aquí pequeño. Es peligroso. -Vine a salvar a Mina. - Tienes valor, pero déjanos esto a mi hermano y a mi. -No. Mientras en el bosque. Unos cazadores estaban mirando el fuego y no notaron que alguien se les acercó sigilosamente. Ella, pensaba, su hijo asesinado por estos mortales, no era una amenaza para nadie y estos sujetos se lo quitaron.


End file.
